yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kengo Dojun/Gallery
Officials B_9_(2).jpg|Blood Shepherd face Tumblr pbal0oxLJe1st0p9qo1 1280.jpg tumblr_pbal0oxLJe1st0p9qo4_1280.jpg|offical lineart of Blood Shepherd face DyFaaq9V4AExaYC.jpg|Lineart of Kengo Dojun DyFaaqiUcAICTnS.jpg|Lineart of Kengo's face Openings & Endings Go forward Op_2_Blood_Sheperd.png|Blood Shepherd in Op. 2 BOY Ed_3_Blood_sheperd.png|Blood Shepherd in End. 3 Glory Ed 4 Go and Kengo.jpg|Kengo and Go Onizuka in ending 4 Ed 4 Go and Blood Shepherd.jpg|Blood Shepherd and Go Onizuka in ending 4 ED 4 version 2 Go and Kengo.jpg|Kengo with Go Onizuka in version 2 of Glory ED 4 version 2 Go and Blood Shepherd.jpg|Blood Shepherd with Go Onizuka in version 2 of Glory DVD Vrains dvd cover 16.jpg|Blood Shepherd with Soulburner on dvd cover 16 VRAINS DVD 20.jpg|Blood Shepherd with Revolver on dvd cover 20 Anime Episode 47 Ep047_Blood_sheperd.png|Blood Shepherd appearing YGO-VRAINS-Ep-47-Img-009.png|Blood Shepherd talks with Ghost Girl Episode 50 BloodShepherd.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-50-Img-015.png|Kengo and Go Onizuka arguing Episode 53 Vrains 053.png|Blood Shepherd shooting Playmaker Blood Shepherd.jpg|Blood Shepherd counting YGO-VRAINS-Ep-53-Img-012.png|Blood Shepherd on a mission with Akira Zaizen and Emma Bessho Tumblr_p96ehwSFqa1rzcpvjo7_1280.jpg|Blood Shepherd saying Emma Bessho's name Playmaker vs Blood Shpepherd.jpg|Blood Shepherd vs Playmaker Episode 54 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-54-Img-006.png|Blood Shepherd and Playmaker Ep. 54 Kengo.jpg|Kengo's former self YGO-VRAINS-Ep-54-Img-003.png|Kengo and his mother YGO-VRAINS-Ep-54-Img-004.png|Kengo and his mother got an accident YGO Vrains Ep. 54 055.jpg|Kengo at hospital YGO-VRAINS-Ep-54-Img-005.png|Kengo got serious Episode 60 Ep. 60 Img 01.png|Blood Shepherd standing Ep. 60 Img 02.png|Blood Shepherd told Akira Zaizen that he isn't his pet Episode 62 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-62-Img-001.png|Blood Shepherd looking at Soulburner's memories YGO-VRAINS-Ep-62-Img-003.png|Blood Shepherd activated his Duplicate Drone YGO-VRAINS-Ep-62-Img-006.png|Blood Shepherd Episode 63 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-0004.png|Blood Shepherd with Soulburner and Flame YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-004.png|Blood Shepherd finds out that he's tricked by Flame YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-000.png|Blood Shepherd standing YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-010.png|Blood Shepherd YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-013.png|Blood Shepherd sees that Salamangreat Heatlio is vanishing YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-0008.jpg|Blood Shepherd tells ghost girl that she shouldn't interfere at all YGO-VRAINS-Ep-63-Img-019.png|Blood Shepherd declaring that ghost girl is his enemy and is ready to blast her Episode 71 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-71-Img-013.png|Blood Shepherd shots Bits and Boots Episode 73 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-73-Img-01558.jpg|Blood Shepherd shooting Episode 76 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-000.png|Kengo visits his mother YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-009.png|Blood Shepherd shots Aqua YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-013.png|Blood Shepherd tries to find Blue Girl, Aqua and Ghost Girl Episode 77 Blood Shepherd vs Ghost Girl.png|Blood Shepherd vs Ghost Girl YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-000.png|Kengo on picture YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-002.png|Baby Kengo with his mother and father YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-001.png|Blood Shepherd and Ghost Girl YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-003.png|Blood Shepherd shoots YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-010.png|Blood Shepherd counts YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-012.png|Blood Shepherd about to do Synchro summon YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-013.png|Blood Shepherd uses his skill YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-015.png|Blood Shepherd and Ghost Girl YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-017.png|Blood Shepherd about to delete Ghost Girl's account YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-019.png|Ghost Girl told Blood Shepherd to erase her account YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-020.png|Blood Shepherd logs out Episode 78 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-000.png|Kengo watches Go Onizuka's duel YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-005.png|Kengo swears that he'll find SOL Technologies secrets YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-001.png|Blood Shepherd in the data bank YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-05596544.jpg|Blood Shepherd taking the data YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-003.png|Kengo talks with Akira Zaizen YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-00885.png|Blood Shepherd arrives YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-008965694.png|Blood Shepherd thinks of Emma Bessho's words YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-006.png|Blood Shepherd grabbed by Revolver Revolver vs Blood Shepherd.png|Blood Shepherd vs Revolver YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-007.png|Blood Shepherd summons a monster YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-011.png|Blood Shepherd logs out Episode 79 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-79-Img-003.png|Kengo meets Emma Bessho on their father's grave YGO-VRAINS-Ep-79-Img-005.png|Blood Shepherd lead by Lightning Lightning vs Blood Shepherd.png|Blood Shepherd vs Lightning YGO-VRAINS-Ep-79-Img-008.png|Blood Shepherd says that he wont lose YGO-VRAINS-Ep-79-Img-015.png|Blood Shepherd activates his trap card YGO-VRAINS-Ep-79-Img-016.png|Blood Shepherd comforts Lightning YGO-VRAINS-Ep-79-Img-019.png|Blood Shepherd declares that he'll win Episode 80 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-80-Img-001.png|Blood Shepherd with his new ace monster Fortressdrone Beehive YGO-VRAINS-Ep-80-Img-005.png|Blood Shepherd takes damage YGO-VRAINS-Ep-80-Img-006.png|Blood Shepherd's cards are destroyed YGO-VRAINS-Ep-80-Img-00855.png|Ghost Girl holds Blood Shepehrd YGO-VRAINS-Ep-80-Img-0082554.jpg|Ghost Girl hugs Blood Shepherd YGO-VRAINS-Ep-80-Img-007.png|Blood Shepherd disappears Category:Image Gallery